


See if I care

by Bladwijzer



Series: larry 'verse [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fever, M/M, Short One Shot, Sick Harry, Sickfic, Whump, might continue this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladwijzer/pseuds/Bladwijzer
Summary: A hurried hand tapped his cheek and he opened his eyes. When had he closed them?"You need to stay awake. You're way too hot right now."Hands gripped him under his arms and he's hoisted off the bed, away from the only thing that had been giving him a modicum of warmth. He was vaguely  aware of what was happening around him, eyes only seeing bits and pieces of the room as he's rushed somewhere else.or: Harry gets sick during tour and Mitch ends up helping him.





	See if I care

"Why are you shaking so much?"

"Dunno. I think I just need some food. I haven't really eaten today." Harry said honestly

He could only briefly remember not being very hungry at dinner time, everyone else had had pasta but he'd only had a piece of fruit, and he'd only had that because he knew he wouldn't make it through a full work-out on an empty stomach.

"Why don't you take a break and get some rest? You need to be ready for tomorrow's concert." Jef speaks up with a demanding tone.

"You're right. I'm gonna head out. See you tomorrow."

It didn't take him long to walk back to his own hotel room, even with the trembling in his arms and legs. It wasn't abnormal for his body to do this when he didn't eat, but this was more than normal. He also had the chills, something deep in his bones that he couldn't seem to shake.

He grabbed a drink from the mini fridge, tossing it back while kicking his shoes off. Maybe a shower would at least help to take away the chill.

He turned on the water, watching the faucet struggle then release the flood of water. It didn't take him long to undress considering he was only in his work out clothes. Baller shorts and a plain t-shirt were the quickest and easiest options most of the time.

As the steam filled up the room, he stepped under the spray, immediately relaxing under the hot water pounding on his back. It kneaded his shoulders, loosening the tension from today's drills. He let his head fall forward onto the shower wall, cherishing the cool feel of the tile beneath his forehead.

He didn't really have enough energy to actually wash anything so he just let himself enjoy the shower, but after 15 minutes he started to sway under the water. The steam must be getting to his head, it's been a long day.

He turned the water off, stepping out onto the floor of the cold bathroom. He's colder than when he'd gotten in and he's awfully dizzy. He probably should have turned the heat down a bit.

He wrapped a towel around himself, blinking back the fogginess surrounding him and walked the last few steps to his dresser. He only managed to grab a pair of boxers before he swayed violently to the side, just barely catching himself on the corner of the dresser.

"Fuck. I need to lay down."

He did just that, sitting on the edge of the bed just long enough to slide on his boxers, then laying down, pulling his blanket up all the way to his chin to try and gain at least a semblance of warmth.

Suddenly, Harry felt very alone, and afraid, and small. He was sick, in a big empty hotel room, all by himself, in a city that he couldn't remember anything about, but he knew it wasn't home.

_Home was with his mother and Gems back in Holmes Chapel or in London with Louis._

_Louis._

_He would definitely like to see Louis but not in this state, he would worry too much - saying he should cancel tomorrow's concert or even call Jeff to make Harry cancel. No he probably shouldn't call Louis it'll only make things worse for his sake._

He lets his thoughts wander off. His shivering was completely uncontrollable now and his teeth chattered loudly in the quiet room. The lights were still on in the bathroom and the kitchen but he couldn't even worry about the energy waste through his pounding headache.

Sleep didn't come easy, but it came fast and hard.

******

"...hey. Harry, wake up."

A familiar voice was talking to him, calling from outside the door. It's a deep voice. Not as deep as his, but deep enough for Harry to know that it belongs to a man.

It's Mitch

He blearily opened his eyes, feeling like downright shit. His head was so clogged he could barely lift it, his nose stopped up and still running, and the chills were still present. He wrapped the blanket tighter around himself just as the door to his bunker opened.

"Harry, you know you were supposed to meet us at breakfast like half an hour ago, right? I snuck out to check on you. Is everything..."

Okay?

No. Everything was most definitely not okay.

"You look like shit..." His friend placed a gentle hand on his forehead, the coldness of it soothing despite the chill that wouldn't leave him alone. "Fuck man you have a fever. You need to get to medical right away."

A hurried hand tapped his cheek and he opened his eyes. When had he closed them?

"You need to stay awake. You're way too hot right now."

Hands gripped him under his arms and he's hoisted off the bed, away from the only thing that had been giving him a modicum of warmth. He was vaguely aware of what was happening around him, eyes only seeing bits and pieces of the room as he's rushed somewhere else.

A blinding light shocked him and he flinched away from it, a whimper escaping even through his trembling lips. He stumbled, but someone caught him and gently set him down on something wet, and cold. He tried to move away from it, struggling to get away from the cold cold cold of the floor he was on, but hands held him fast.

A squeak sounded to his right and without warning, freezing cold water cascaded over his shivering body. He gasped aloud, his arms flinging out, trying to pull himself away from the too cold, but he couldn't move.

"I've got to get your temperature down! Stay still-"

A hand wrapped around his arm and rubbed gentl soothing circles until he finally calmed down enough to realize that he was in his own shower, his friend completely drenched in front of him.

"Hey, hey it's alright. You're okay. Let me-" he said, reaching for the faucet, finally turning off the ice water. "Here," his friend said, wrapping a towel around his shoulders and carefully pulling him up to a wobbly standing position.

"You were burning up man. If you'd been alone for any longer, you could have died!"

He shook his head, attempting to clear his thoughts. "M'fine."

"You are most definitely not fine. I'm taking you to a medical."

He didn't even have the strength to pull away, let alone argue, so he trailed alongside his friend towards the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, just a quick drabble I had in my mind for a while  
> please comment of what you think and please send in requests!
> 
> I'm also working on a fic where the boys are in an avalance so that should be fun....
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading x


End file.
